All but One
by PercabethWithoutADoubt
Summary: She dumped him because she needed protection... He left because he couldnt handle the guilt... When Percy is hurt by Jason ( eidolons) his world falls down. His girlfriend dumped him, his best friend left him, his cousins wouldnt talk to him. How can the Hero of Olympus stay true to who he is? Will a certain daughter of Aprodite help him? Rated T coz im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Second time ive done something like this. Again, constructive criticism appreciated. R&R.**

PERCY POV

Me, Jason, Annabeth and Piper were walking along a cliff towards my favourite area of Manhattan. The sea. Jason suddenly started hobbling, as if he'd trodden on something. I ran over and put my arm around him.

"Jase, what's wrong are you OK?"

Suddenly, Jason's eyes flashed gold, and he grabbed me into a headlock.

"Demigods" A voice that clearly wasn't Jason's said " I have gone to defeat and kill the spawn of Poseidon."

Piper knew what was going on. "EIDOLONS! YOU VOWED TO NOT POSSES US! "

"Aaah, charmspeaking daughter of Aphrodite. The three vowed to not posses you. I did not."

"Enough of this, I am showing how weak this demigod is. I will kill him with my bare hands."

I made my eyes flash, telling Annabeth to not come and save me. Jason was stronger than her, and by the time she made it here, I would already be dead. Suddenly, Jason's arm muscles rippled, and I felt a blinding pain in my neck. Jason had broke my neck.

I heard Annabeth screaming out deadly curses to the fates, Gaia and anything- and everything- else in the world. Passer bys would have seen a girl- my girlfriend- screaming, a girl with silent tears rolling freely down her cheeks, and two boys, one with a crooked neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, it was sort of just a starter of what is to come...**

ANNABETH POV

Piper broke up with Jason. Don't ask. After he was taken over... He was never the same. He would yell at Piper, call her a bitch, and sometimes – well, quite often actually- Piper would come to mine and Percy's apartment and cry, bruises and fresh cuts littering her body.

Everyone was annoyed by his behaviour. Even Chiron and Mr. D. Well, Drew Tanaka didn't mind. She went out with Jason and he didn't beat her.

Anyway, back to my boyfriend. Percy... Oh Gods the seaweed brain I love him... He was left there. I couldn't pick him up, even with Piper and Jason's help. We weren't allowed to go to a mortal hospital either. So we were at an impasse. Well until I came up with an idea. Thank the gods for Iris messages.

Chiron came with some campers who helped hoist him onto Chiron's back.

Right now my lovely sweet gorgeous... sorry I'm rambling... boyfriend was now in the infirmary.

I was sitting, carefully stroking his head and, seeing the neck brace, sobbing into his raven hair. I suddenly heard an almost inaudible gasp. I looked at Percy and saw his eyes... instead of being sea green, they were a depressing emerald.

"CHIRON! PERCY- HE'S AWAKE" I yelled As quick as a flash, Chiron was there, speaking to Percy. " Annabeth, please leave for a while I need to talk to Percy on his own."

I did as I was told and left. But I wouldn't give up obviously. I snuck into the Big house. There was a vent that led to the infirmary there. I climbed into the vent. Knowing I was too wide to crawl any further, I stayed where I was. I could hear everything.

"Ok Percy. Move your legs."

"I can't Chiron! I've told you!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Percy. Move. Your. Legs."

I heard Percy grunt with effort.

"No Chiron I can't."

Chiron gave up then.

"Move your arms."

Percy gave a gasp of relief. His arms moved I guess. My poor seaweed brain... I must've sobbed a little _too_ loudly, because I heard Chiron say" Annabeth, get out the vent."

I did as I was told for real this time but i ran to the infirmary. "Percy! I love you..."

PIPER POV

Wow. I never expected this. The hero of Olympus... Paralyzed from mid- chest down. Everyone gave a gasp when they saw him roll out of the infirmary. People thought he had just broken both his legs and was hiding the casts of something. Until Percy announced it at the campfire. A lot of things happened then. Jason sobbed- I couldn't care less about that heartless duh-brain- Will Solace and the other Apollo kids started freaking out, and Annabeth... She was worse than Jason. She walked up to Percy, held his face and slapped him. The poor guy! It wasn't his fault Jason did that... Then she yelled, loud enough for my father to hear from Hollywood, "Percy Jackson, you could protect me, that's why I stayed with you. I can't have a... incapable person as my boyfriend who can't even get dressed in the morning!" Then, she walked up to Jason, my _ex_ I can't believe her, and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
